Steam-powered pumps have been used for years in a variety of industrial applications, such as heating and hot water distribution, to name a few. Such systems produce condensate as a byproduct. Condensate generated from latent water vapor must be collected and discarded to avoid damage to the heating/cooling unit and to prevent this contaminant from entering the surrounding environment.
Pumps used in prior art condensate recovery systems collect the condensate in a vessel, and then introduces a high-pressure working fluid—such as steam—into the vessel by operating a change-over valve. The pressure of the high-pressure working fluid discharges the condensate from the inside of the vessel. To insure high-efficiency operation of the pump, it is necessary to collect as much condensate as possible within the vessel and to properly switch the change-over valve. One such prior art pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,888 to Yumoto, and is incorporated herein by reference, to the extent not inconsistent with the present disclosure. As efficient pump mechanisms improve the ability to return condensate to the boiler, and improve efficiency of the overall system, it is therefore desirable to have a steam-powered pump with improved efficiency and operating characteristics.